Protège moi
by SusyBones
Summary: Univers Alternatif. Lily est une jeune fille désemparée sans toit, argent et parents. James la découvre par hasard et la ramène chez lui. S’en suivra une sorte d’amitié mélangée à du désir. Comme cela va t il se terminer? SUSPENDUE
1. Une étrange inconnue

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

**Protège-moi** **SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

**Titre : Protège-moi**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.Rowling. Sauf l'idée bien-sûr…**

**Rating : M**

**Couple : James/Lily**

**Genre : Romance **

**Titre du chapitre : Une étrange inconnue**

**Résumé : Univers Alternatif. Lily est une jeune fille désemparée sans toit, argent et parents. James la découvre par hasard et la ramène chez lui. S'en suivra une sorte d'amitié mélangée à du désir. Comme cela va-t-il se terminer? Histoire trop compliquée pour la résumer. Dsl…**

**Note de l'auteur : Cette fic est sorti tout droit de ma tête et c'est parce que j'aimais cette idée que j'ai décidé de l'écrire, j'aimerais vraiment savoir s'il en ait de même pour vous, dans ce cas dites-le-moi ! bisous**

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

**Chapitre 1 : Une étrange inconnue…**

Les maraudeurs étaient cachés derrière un arbre entouré de détritus en tout genre, ils fixaient avec une grande passion la maison d'en face, là où habitaient deux vieux dépravés. Ils étaient en vacances d'été et comme tous les jours, ils se retrouvaient.

En fait, ils ne fixaient pas vraiment la maison d'en face mais leur boite aux lettres. De la fumée s'en échappait, et les vieux, qui jardinaient, ne le voyaient pas…

James avait un sourire carnassier sur son visage, ce sourire là, il l'avait quand il était sûr qu'il allait s'amuser, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Ses amis étaient derrière lui et trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de voir ces vieux imbéciles fous de colère devant ce qu'ils leur arriveraient. James regarda sa montre puis murmura, une lueur d'excitation au fond de ses yeux :

« 4, 3, 2, 1…0 ! »

**BOOM !**

Le cri de la vieille parvint à leurs oreilles alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un bout de sa boite aux lettres détruit par l'explosif que James avait mis, drapé de sa cape d'invisibilité afin que personne ne le voie.

« QUI A FAIT CA ? »s'écria l'homme, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, rouge comme une pivoine. « QUI A FAIT CA ? » répéta-t-il alors que sa femme alla se cacher dans la maison.

Il était vers 10 heures du soir, par conséquent il faisait noir, mais le visage du vieux gros illuminait la rue par sa rougeur, il était fou de rage, et c'est ce qui enchantait encore plus Sirius qui éclata de rire suivi des autres. Le regard du vieux se posa alors vers eux et il s'avança d'un pas rapide en leur direction en attrapant au passage son râtelier de jardinage.

Les maraudeurs furent stupéfaits de voir que cet imbécile serait prêt à les taper de la sorte. Ils se regardèrent puis, en même temps dévalèrent la rue, suivi de près par l'homme au râtelier.

Malgré la panique qui leur tiraillait le ventre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire, la vie est belle lorsqu'on a 17 ans, on ne pense pas aux conséquences, on pense juste à rire, s'amuser…

Ils doublèrent de vitesse pour essayer de semer le vieux qui était en forme pour un homme de 70 ans. Ils arrivèrent au coin de la rue, séparés de l'homme d'au moins trente mètres. Ils se cachèrent immédiatement dans une maison abandonnée, délabrée… La porte était grande ouverte, ils y entrèrent pour tout de suite fermer la porte qui avait été apparemment défoncé. Ils soufflèrent un bon coup pour éclater de rire à nouveau. Cette fois ils l'avaient échappé belle… Sirius alla immédiatement regarder à la fenêtre pour voir si le vieux les avait vus mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas car il prit la direction opposée.

« On a plus qu'a rester un peu de temps ici, le temps qu'il rentre chez lui et abandonne. » dit Remus avec raison.

« Pffeu, il est pire qu'un flic ce mec là ! » dit Sirius « Fait chier, faut que je rentre avant 11h00 si je ne veux pas me faire trucider pas ma mère ! »

« Prends la cape d'invisibilité et part, je n'en aurai pas besoin ! » dit James en tendant sa cape.

Il savait très bien les conséquences que ça pourrait avoir si Sirius arrivait en retard chez lui, et il fallait mieux éviter ça.

« Merci, mec ! Je te revaudrai ça. » dit Sirius en disant au-revoir à James, Remus et Peter.

« Allez vas-y ne perd pas de temps ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir dormir chez moi, ce soir ! » s'exclama James en plaisantant.

Sirius ricana et partit à la vitesse de l'éclair de la maison, cape sur le dos.

« Vous croyez que quelqu'un habite ici ? » demanda James en regardant la maison miteuse et délabrée.

« Je n'en sais rien et j'ai pas envie de vérifier » dit Peter une lueur de crainte dans les yeux.

« Moi non plus, et s'il y a quelqu'un, ce serait juste un SDF qui crève la dalle, et je n'ai pas très envie de monter en haut pour me retrouver devant lui. » murmura Remus avec dégoût.

« Vous n'avez pas envie d'aller voir ? » demanda James.

Les autres firent « non » de la tête et James après un haussement d'épaule se décida à y aller tout seul. Sa curiosité était plus forte que sa raison.

« Bon et bien dites-le-moi si vous voyez que le vieux rentre chez lui, OK ? »

Ses amis approuvèrent et James monta prudemment l'escalier de chêne, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible au cas où un fou furieux se trouverait en haut. Arrivé en haut, James observa les différentes portes qui s'offraient à lui. Celle à sa droite était légèrement entrouverte et James crut entendre quelques gémissements suivis de reniflements, cela semblait être une fille qui pleurait. James hésita, devait-il entrer ? S'il entrait, il s'occuperait d'affaires qui ne le concerne pas mais en même temps James était tellement curieux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de franchir cette porte.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la fenêtre aux carreaux poussiéreux donnant sur une ligne de chemin de fer. Les gémissements s'étaient arrêtés depuis qu'il était entré, mais il entendait le souffle irrégulier vers sa gauche.

En effet dans le coin de la pièce qui était le seul espace sombre, James vit une forme tremblante de tout son corps. Cela semblait être un corps de jeune fille, il s'approcha légèrement pour mieux discerner les traits de la personne et il put voir distinctement son visage. La jeune fille poussa un léger cri perçant, les larmes ruisselant encore sur ses joues exsangues. James fut époustouflé, jamais il n'avait vu pareil merveille. Il fut gêné de découvrir que la fille était seulement accoutrée de ses sous-vêtements. Qu'avait-elle eut ? Enfin, la jeune fille parla :

« Pars » dit-elle d'une voix pleine de souffrance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as eus ? » demanda James ignorant sa demande et visiblement inquiet pour cette fille.

Au lieu de répondre, la fille se remit à pleurer de plus belle, de légers hoquets interrompaient ses pleurs.

« Tu habites ici ? » dit d'une voix douce James.

« Ils m'ont tout prit. » dit-elle simplement.

Elle essayait désespérément de cacher son corps presque nu devant lui. Elle espérait tellement qu'il soit quelqu'un d'honnête et qu'il n'ait pas de pensées malsaines qui lui traversent l'esprit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle vit qu'il enlevait son tee-shirt. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Elle n'avait plus aucune force à cause d'avoir criée et s'être déchaînée à se défendre quelques heures plus tôt, comment allait-elle se défendre ? Elle se cala encore plus dans son coin et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir de peur qu'il la prenne par surprise. Elle vit qu'il lui tendait son tee-shirt.

« Tiens habille-toi avec ça ! » dit-il un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle souffla de soulagement et s'empressa d'enfiler ce tee-shirt à l'odeur masculine.

« JAMES ! VIENT, ON PART, LE VIEUX EST PARTI ! » s'exclama Remus.

« ALLEZ-Y, JE RESTE ENCORE UN PEU ! » répondit le dénommé James.

« COMME TU VEUX… » cria Peter.

James regarda la fille qui semblait encore apeurée mais qui avait maintenant finit de pleurer.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » demanda James.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? » contourna-t-elle.

« On essayait de semer quelqu'un alors… » expliqua James simplement.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » redemanda James.

Elle baissa les yeux, elle semblait souffrir énormément.

« Je m'appelle Lily. »

James fronça les sourcils, pourquoi répondait-elle différemment à la question qui lui avait posé.

« Cette maison n'est pas à moi. » continua-t-elle au soulagement de James. « Je l'ai squatté parce que les propriétaires étaient partis vivre en Italie »

James la regardait intensément, elle avait les cheveux roux ondulés, de grands yeux couleur émeraude, une bouche pleine et qui paraissait douce et une peau blanche comme la neige. Et malgré sa tristesse peinte sur son visage, James la trouvait magnifique.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil semblant juger si elle pouvait lui faire confiance ou non, si elle pouvait lui raconter sa vie. Apparemment elle jugea qu'oui car elle continua :

« Je suis orpheline et pendant toute mon enfance j'ai vécu dans un orphelinat à Southampton. Il a prit feu il y a un an et presque tout le monde est mort mais moi je me suis enfuie, j'attendais une occasion comme celle-là depuis des années. La police m'a recherché pendant deux mois puis elle a abandonné, il n'y avait personne pour leur demander de continuer de toute façon et moi ça m'arrangeait…»

James écoutait avec attention, l'histoire de cette fille, Lily, était jusqu'a maintenant vraiment triste.

Lily savait qu'elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais au point où elle en était, elle n'avait plus qu'a espérer un peu d'aide.

« …Quand je suis arrivée ici au début, je travaillais chez les propriétaires pour garder leurs enfants, puis ils sont partis en Italie, ils m'avaient confiés qu'ils ne retourneraient pas ici avant deux ans vu qu'ils avaient pris tous les meubles, cette maison ne leur servait à rien mais ils voulaient la garder au cas où l'Italie ne leur plairait pas ! Alors sans qu'ils ne le sachent, je me suis installée ici, j'avais fais un double des clefs dans leur dos et grâce à ça je pouvais habiter ici sans défoncer la porte et personne de l'entourage ne s'en est rendu compte » elle s'arrêta un moment regardant le sol parqué puis après avoir expirer doucement, continua : « Pendant un an j'ai travaillé dans des bars, des cafés, et même dans une pizzeria, comme ça j'ai pu m'acheter quelques meubles et un lit. J'étais assez heureuse en fin de compte, mes patrons me laissaient prendre une douche dans les vestiaires et comme ça je n'utilisais ni l'eau ni l'électricité qui pouvait signaler ma présence et je mangeais soit au travail soit en ville. En fait, rien que cette pièce m'était utile, je dormais et rangeais mes affaires ici, c'est tout ce à quoi me servait cette maison et j'y suis resté un an. »

James écoutait attentivement, il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi cela avait rapport avec le fait qu'elle était en sous-vêtements et le fait qu'il n'y ait plus aucun meuble dans la pièce mais il écoutait, il prenait enfin conscience que des gens pouvaient avoir des vies misérables, tristes et dur alors que sa vie à lui, lui paraissait bien agréable à côté d'elle. De plus, il était impressionné par l'indépendance de Lily, elle avait dû grandir avant l'âge et cela lui semblait bien triste.

« Hier, mon patron m'a renvoyé, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus assez de sous pour avoir autant de salariés et il m'a renvoyé parce que j'étais la plus récente. »

Lily semblait avoir de plus en plus envie de pleurer.

« Ce matin, alors que je dormais encore, il devait être midi mais j'avais travaillé jusqu'à minuit et demi hier, avant qu'il me renvoie, et du coup j'étais fatiguée. Les policiers sont arrivés, ils ont défoncé la porte et ils sont rentrés dans ma chambre. Ils ont ri en me voyant et m'ont poussé hors du lit. Ils m'ont dit que quelqu'un avait remarqué que j'habitais ici et qu'il m'avait dénoncé. Puis ils ont tout prit, tous mes meubles, mon lit, même mes vêtements, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ils n'ont pas voulu me les rendre ! Puis ils m'ont laissé en plan, comme ça… »

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux et James fut ému de cette scène, il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais il avait peur de la brusquer. Les larmes coulaient encore à flots sur ses joues quand James lui prit la main et la releva.

Elle se blottit instinctivement dans ses bras, serrant son torse nu** (Nda : et oui, n'oubliez pas il lui a donné son tee-shirt ! lol )**, elle pleura silencieusement pendant quelques minutes où James essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour ce genre de choses…

James éprouva un petit pincement au cœur qu'elle soit moldue. Quel dommage qu'une fille aussi belle ne soit pas à Poudlard où il pourrait l'observer librement ! (Nda : il ne perd pas le Nord le petit Jamesie ! lol)

« Tu n'as nulle part où dormir ce soir ? » demanda James en caressant ses cheveux roux.

« Je n'ai qu'ici. » dit Lily.

« Il est hors de question que tu dormes ici, viens avec moi ! » s'exclama James en la prenant par la main et l'emmenant hors de la maison.

« Tu veux que j'aille où ? » demanda Lily une fois dehors.

« Viens chez moi » dit James.

« Tu ne me connais à peine et je ne te connais à peine ! Et pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? » dit Lily

« Lily, si j'aurais voulu te faire du mal je l'aurais fais dans cette maison alors que tu étais à moitié nue ! Je n'aurais pas attendu que l'on soit dehors… Et puis où voudrais-tu aller sinon ? » demanda James avec raison.

Lily qui s'était écartée lors de son moment de doute vint se rapprocher de lui.

Elle marchait pieds nus sur la route, et le tee-shirt lui arrivant à la fin de ses fesses, elle commençait à avoir vraiment froid.

« Tu t'appelles James c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle pour couper le silence qui s'était installé.

Il acquiesça. Ils dépassèrent une maison où des gens étaient dehors, assis sur leurs terrasses pour un dîner qui avait dû être interminable vu l'heure qu'il était, en effet il était 11h30 du soir. Ils regardèrent de travers Lily et James. Chacun habillé d'une moitié.

« James, ils nous regardent…Comme j'ai honte. » murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant encore de lui essayant de sa cacher le mieux possible.

Il sourit légèrement puis déclara :

« Je suis sûre que nous ne l'aurions jamais fait si nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré ! C'est une expérience unique ! »dit James en ricanant doucement alors que Lily sourit simplement.

« Une expérience unique un peu humiliante à vrai dire… »murmura Lily.

« C'est sûr ! » dit James avec un haussement d'épaule.

Ils marchèrent quelques mètres où seul le silence était audible. Bien que ce soit l'été, il ne faisait jamais très chaud en Angleterre et Lily frissonna alors qu'elle tenait fermement son tee-shirt pour ne pas qu'il se soulève à cause du vent.

James en la voyant trembler, mit son bras autour de sa taille fine. Elle le laissa faire, étrangement elle lui faisait confiance. C'était le seul homme qui prenait soin d'elle depuis qu'elle était née, sa mère étant morte en couche et son père étant inconnu et ce n'était certainement pas l'orphelinat qui allait prendre soin d'elle. Et aussi drôle que cela puisse paraître, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle voulait désespérément croire en son honnêteté.

« Tu habites où ? » demanda soudainement Lily.

« A Londres même, il y a à peu près 20 minutes de marche, et je ne préfère pas prendre le bus ce n'est pas très sûr surtout dans ta tenue. »**(Nda : j'ai décidé que James n'habiterais pas à Godric's Hollow, j'avais envie qu'il soit un vrai londonien. Il n'a donc pas de manoir. )**

« Tu habites chez tes parents ? »

« Oui, et oh ! Tu me fais repenser que j'aurais dû leur envoyer un hibou… » dit-il avant de se rattraper: « Heu…je veux dire un message pour leur dire que je serais en retard. »

Lily fronça des sourcils, se pouvait-il qu'il voulait vraiment parler d'hibou ?

« Tu es dans quelle école ? Heu…Tu vas encore à l'école n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle essayant d'en savoir plus.

« Oui, j'ai 17 ans, j'ai plus qu'une année et j'ai fini, je suis à Poudlard ! » dit-il se disant que de toute façon étant une moldue elle ne se douterait pas que Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, était-ce bien ça ? Etait-ce bien l'école où elle avait failli aller ?

« Oh, jamais entendu parlé et on y étudie quoi à Poudlard ? »

« Heu… » dit James en portant une main à ses cheveux, comment disait-on déjà ? « Les mathéfatiques ! » dit-il pas très sûr de lui.

« Tu es un sorcier ! » s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le doigt en signe de victoire.

James se sentit désarmé.

« Comment tu le sais ? » dit-il étonné.

« Je le suis aussi. » dit-elle simplement.

« Ah ! Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard. »

« Oui, en fait l'orphelinat n'y croyait pas alors ils m'ont obligé à rester la-bas avec eux. »

James s'arrêta, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le monde était réellement petit, la seule moldue à qu'il était censé parler se révélait être une sorcière. Il sourit franchement en regardant droit dans les yeux Lily, cherchant peut-être à y trouver une quelconque marque qui prouve qu'elle soit sorcière.

« Alors tu es une sorcière ? » demanda James réjoui.

« Oui, oh, je ne sais pas faire grand chose, je sais juste déplacer des choses mais c'est tout. »dit-elle « Et toi, tu sais faire quoi ? » dit-elle enthousiaste de rencontrer quelqu'un ayant les mêmes capacités qu'elle.

« Toutes sortes de choses, mais je n'y arrive pas sans baguette. »

« Oh ! Tu as une baguette ? Je peux la voir, je croyais que ça n'existait pas ! » dit-elle un air d'enfant scotché au visage.

« Je ne peux pas te la montrer en pleine rue, tu la verras à la maison. »

« Oh, oui, bien-sûr. Mais alors tes parents le sont aussi où c'est juste toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mes parents le sont aussi. »

« Ohh ! »

Lily marcha silencieusement, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait rencontré un sorcier… Etrangement, Lily se sentait vraiment bien avec lui. Jamais elle ne s'était confiée à quelqu'un aussi profondément, jamais elle n'avait fait confiance à quelqu'un aussi vite… Peut-être avait-elle sentit qu'il était un peu comme elle, étant un sorcier peut-être avait-il un lien qui les unissait ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien, mais se dit que de toute façon elle le saurait assez tôt quand elle rencontrera les parents de James, eux aussi sorciers...

Lily tremblait affreusement, le froid s'immiscer dans son tee-shirt, si bien qu'il ne servait seulement à cacher son corps car qu'elle soit nue ou en tee-shirt, elle aurait eut autant froid. Elle marchait sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas souffrir trop des cailloux dispersés sur le trottoir. James aimait beaucoup cette vision. La vision d'une femme splendide, peu accoutrée et tremblant de tous ses membres dans une rue en pleine nuit… La façon dont elle marchait lui faisait repenser à une indienne, de ses jambes longues et fines, elles paraissaient délicates et fragiles. Jamais il n'avait vu femme aussi délicieusement faite, son corps semblait si parfait, comme fait au centimètre près. Il aurait eut envie de pouvoir la toucher, la sentir extasiée sous ses doigts s'il ne l'avait pas vu en état de détresse. Il croirait profiter de la situation et il n'aimait pas ça.

De plus le fait qu'elle soit sorcière rajoutait un point dans son image de femme parfaite, la femme qui lui paraissait idéale…

« Nous sommes arrivés. » murmura James.

Lily s'arrêta, elle observa la porte en bois rouge et à l'allure usée très courante à Londres. C'était une maison mitoyenne, qui paraissait accueillante et chaleureuse.

« On entre ? » demanda James un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lily acquiesça silencieusement, une petite gêne s'était installée en elle. Elle avait une soudaine peur de gêner, et aussi, elle s'était vraiment rendu compte qu'elle allait dormir chez quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait depuis une heure tout au plus. Leur rencontre lui avait paru si peu réel, comme dans un film.

James ouvrit la porte silencieusement et marcha sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit de peur de réveiller ses parents qui dormaient à l'étage. Lily prit soudain peur et attrapant le bras de James, elle lui murmura :

« On ne les prévient pas ? »

« Je pourrais les réveiller et le leur dire, qu'ils auraient oublié demain, mieux vaut leur en parler demain, ils seront plus aptes à comprendre. » murmura-t-il à son tour non pas sans un petit sourire amusé.

Apparemment les parents de James n'étaient pas très lucides au réveil mais cela amusa Lily plus qu'autre chose.

Elle suivit James qui se dirigeait vers l'escalier situé à droite. Et tout doucement pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher, ils montèrent marches par marches en ne faisant aucun bruit. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à l'étage où plusieurs portes se trouvaient. James se dirigea vers celle de droite au fond. Celle qui paraissait être de sa chambre. Ils entrèrent tout doucement sans un bruit et fermèrent la porte.

« Bon, vu que la chambre d'ami est pleine d'affaires d'un copain **(Nda : hum, hum…mais qui est-ce ? lol) **et qu'il n'appréciera pas trop que tu dormes dans sa « chambre », il va falloir que tu dormes ici. Je vais dormir par terre, prend le lit. » murmura James

« Non, je peux dormir par terre, ça ne me dérange pas ! » chuchota Lily

« Ce ne serait pas galant de ma part. » dit simplement James avant de sortir une couverture de son armoire…

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

Alors…Est-ce que James va vraiment dormir par terre au risque de faire mal à son petit dos ? la réponse au prochain chapitre…héhé

J'espère que cette idée vous plait et que vous ne la trouverait pas trop tirer par les cheveux…

Je sais que la scène où Lily se confie à James est un peu invraisemblable mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour mettre en route l'histoire.

Si vous me laisser des reviews, je vous promets un deuxième chapitre ! lol

Bisous tout le monde que j'aime, même si je ne vous connais pas ! lol

Hé oui, j'aime tout le monde moi…héhé.

SusyBones…

Ps: Sachez que je n'abandonne pas mes autres fics! J'ai seulement peut-être besoin d'idées nouvelles, et c'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouver pour retrouver l'inspiration!


	2. Une nouvelle famille

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

Protège-moi

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

**Titre : Protège-moi**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.Rowling. Sauf l'idée bien-sûr…**

**Rating : M**

**Couple : James/Lily**

**Genre : Romance **

**Titre du chapitre : Protège-moi James…**

**Résumé : Univers Alternatif. Lily est une jeune fille désemparée sans toit, argent et parents. James la découvre par hasard et la ramène chez lui. S'en suivra une sorte d'amitié mélangée à du désir. Comme cela va-t-il se terminer? Histoire trop compliquée pour la résumer. Dsl…**

**Note de l'auteur : Waoh ! J'en reviens pas d'avoir eu autant de reviews pour ce premier chapitre ! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante car ça m'a donné la pêche et regardez :Miracle, le deuxième chap est déjà là ! lol**

**RaR anonymes :**

**Titi : _Je t'envoie un big merci sorti tout droit du cœur ! Ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant…_**

**Melsaki : _Merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite ne t'auras pas déçue._**

**Evane : _Et bien cette fic n'est pas encore écrite entièrement donc, je ne sais pas si elle sera longue ou pas et si elle sera postée rapidement car tu as qu'a demandé à tous mes lecteurs, je suis connu pour justement : ne pas poster rapidement mais je compte bien changé cette fois ! Je suis ravie du compliment que tu m'a attribué et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu si tu as lu mes autres fics ! Si je pouvais t'en conseiller une ce serait plutôt : Les présages sont-ils toujours vrais ? » car l'autre c'est un vrai carnage surtout les trois premiers chap ils ont été faits il y a très longtemps et il y a longtemps je faisais BEAUCOUP de fautes !lol. Enfin, voilà, en tous cas un gros merci en espérant te revoir parmi mes reviewer !_**

**Piz : _Merci pour le compliment et j'espère avoir été assez rapide ! bisous à toi._**

**Lune :_ Voici la suite, ce chap met un peu tout en route mais les autres seront bien mieux ! bisous._**

**Nono.b : _Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, pour le compliment comme pour vouloir autant la suite ce qui m'a fait très plaisir ! a la prochaine…_**

Voilà je vous fais à tous un gros bisous en espérant vous revoir aussi nombreux à reviewer qu'au dernier chapitre !lol

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

_Dans le chapitre précédent :_

_« Bon, vu que la chambre d'ami est pleine d'affaires d'un copain et qu'il n'appréciera pas trop que tu dormes dans sa « chambre », il va falloir que tu dormes ici. Je vais dormir par terre, prend le lit. » murmura James_

_« Non, je peux dormir par terre, ça ne me dérange pas ! » chuchota Lily_

_« Ce ne serait pas galant de ma part. » dit simplement James avant de sortir une couverture de son armoire…_

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle famille…**

Lily soupira en le voyant étaler la couverture au sol, était-il vraiment sérieux ? Il l'hébergeait pour une nuit et en plus, c'était lui qui dormait par terre !

« James…Enfin, c'est idiot ! Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas de dormir par terre, j'ai connu bien pire et je me sentirais mal de prendre ton lit… »

« Et moi, je t'assure que le jour où je laisserais une fille dormir par terre au lieu de lui donner mon lit les épouvantards seront rigolos ! **(Nda :** **oué je sais, expression pourrie ! )** »

Puis il prit un long tee-shirt propre dans sa grande armoire en chêne, et le tendit à Lily.

« Je n'ai que ça comme pyjama ! » dit-il avec une moue contrite.

« C'est déjà bien, je t'assure. » dit Lily en le prenant des mains de James.

« Tu peux te changer dans la salle de bain » dit-il en lui désignant une porte qui donnait accès à sa chambre.

« Oui, merci. »

« Fais comme chez toi, tu preux prendre une douche si tu veux ! La salle de bain est insonorisée de toute façon, mes parents ne risquent pas de t'entendre. »

« Très bien, merci beaucoup James… »

James haussa légèrement les épaules comme si cela lui paraissait le plus naturel du monde alors que Lily se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

James était allongé par terre, yeux grands ouverts, il était presque deux heures du matin et il était impossible pour lui de dormir. Le sol était bien trop dur et les événements de la journée le tourmentaient encore. Il était vrai qu'il avait invité à dormir une fille inconnue. Une magnifique fille inconnue mais il n'avait pas pu se résigner à l'abandonner dans sa vieille maison délabrée. Cela lui paraissait immoral et il avait bien raison, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il se posait des questions sur elle en ce moment. Etrangement, cela lui paraissait presque irréel, leur rencontre, l'histoire de la jeune fille et la confiance totale qu'elle lui portait en si peu de temps. Cela ne lui déplaisait guère au contraire mais il avait été tout de même étonné par cela. Il se demandait comment allaient réagir ses parents le lendemain matin, allaient-ils le disputer pour avoir été aussi imprudent ? Parce qu'elle pouvait tout aussi bien être une voleuse après tout ? Ou alors allaient-ils accueillir la nouvelle les bras grands ouverts ? James penchait plus pour la deuxième solution, il connaissait ses parents et ils étaient loin d'être sans cœur.

Il se retourna de l'autre côté pour observer Lily qui s'était mise dans son lit après avoir pris sa douche, il avait fait semblant de dormir lorsqu'elle était revenue pour ne pas qu'elle l'oblige à prendre le lit. Il fut étonné de la voir les yeux ouverts, il aurait cru qu'elle aurait dormi à poings fermés après tous les événements de sa journée.

« Tu ne dors pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Je n'y arrive pas… Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De même… »

Lily sourit légèrement, elle connaissait ce garçon depuis seulement quelques heures et elle l'appréciait déjà énormément.

« Le sol n'est pas trop dur ? » dit-elle une pointe ironique perçant dans sa voix.

« Je fais avec. » dit James en lui rendant son sourire. « Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Lily parut triste d'un seul coup alors qu'elle fermait les yeux quelques secondes. Elle les rouvrit une seconde après un sourire forcé au visage.

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily ? » demanda James inquiet.

Lily haussa les épaules comme pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave que ça n'avait pas d'importance pourtant elle aurait tellement aimé en parler à quelqu'un, être consolée. Avoir du réconfort… Cela était la plus grande chose qu'elle souhaitait dans sa vie. Que quelqu'un l'aide, que quelqu'un la prenne dans ses bras, que quelqu'un la protège… que quelqu'un l'aime tout simplement. Une larme silencieuse avait coulé le long de sa joue alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait eu quelqu'un pour l'aider, la soutenir. Jamais elle n'avait confié à quelqu'un ses plus grandes peurs.

N'ayant pas de parents, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était d'être choyé, d'être cajolée et de vivre dans un foyer confortable et chaleureux. Elle ne connaissait pas l'amour, et ce n'était pas l'orphelinat qui lui avait appris.

Quand elle revint à la surface de ses pensées noires elle vit que James était accroupi devant elle, genou au sol, et lui essuyait du revers de sa main la larme qui avait coulé. Il avait murmuré son prénom d'une voix douce et légèrement inquiète.

« Tu peux dormir avec moi, James ? » dit-elle d'une voix chargée de souffrance levant un regard implorant vers lui.

Dans l'intensité du moment, James accepta. Et, sans un bruit, il se glissa dans les draps au côté de Lily. Aucune arrière pensée venait troubler ce moment plein d'émotions. Elle se blottit dans ses bras presque désespérément et dans un souffle lui murmura : « merci .». James parut troublé par cet instant plus que spécial mais ne prononça mot. Il caressa la chevelure auburn de Lily comme pour lui donner tout son soutien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes James commença à s'endormir mais ce ne fut que plusieurs heures plus tard que Lily put faire de même…

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? » cria une voix qui fit sursauter Lily.

Devant elle se trouvait une femme, une femme belle certes, mais terriblement terrifiante à ce moment même. James dormait encore, il semblait avoir le sommeil très lourd et Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre à la femme devant elle qui devait certainement être la mère de James. Lily comprenait que voir son fils dormir avec une fille totalement inconnue devait être choquant mais Lily ne savait que dire pour expliquer la situation. Elle balbutia quelque peu avant de s'empresser de secouer James pour qu'il se réveille et qu'il vienne à son secours.

« James, réveille-toi ! » murmurait-elle en le secouant sans lâcher le regard de la femme.

« Je vous ai poser une question. » dit la femme d'une voix qui paraissait contrôlée.

« Heu…je… » dit Lily terrifiée.

James ouvrit enfin un œil quand il comprit que les voix n'étaient pas dans son rêve et se redressa à la vitesse de l'éclair quand il reconnut sa mère en face de son lit.

« Non, non, attends maman, je vais tout t'expliquer ! » s'exclama James en se levant précipitamment du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer, James ? Il n'y a rien de plus explicite que cette situation » dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers Lily qui n'était résolue à sortir du lit pour se montrer seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt.

« Maman, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je t'assure ! » se justifia James.

« On devrait peut-être parler de ça ailleurs, James ! » coupa-t-elle sèchement.

James acquiesça et sa mère sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

« Heu…ne t'inquiète pas, elle va comprendre, c'est juste que après nous avoir vu dans le même lit, elle pouvait pas penser autre chose…Tu veux bien rester là le temps que je parle à ma mère ? Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain. » dit-il d'un air désolé puit partit vêtu seulement de son caleçon après que Lily ait acquiescé.

Quand il fut parti, Lily ne put retenir les larmes de couler. Elle se sentait tellement fragile et désespérée. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir, sans argent, sans logement, même sans habits ? Il était évident que James n'allait pas pouvoir l'aider encore une fois. Même s'il semblait le vouloir, sa mère se braquerait contre sa décision et Lily ne voudrait pas de toute façon profiter de cette famille… Il fallait qu'elle parte à tout prix, oui, il le fallait et Lily ferait part de sa décision à James dès que celui-ci reviendrait.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

James entra quelques minutes après dans la chambre avec un habit à la main. Lily l'attendait sur le lit, ses larmes n'avaient pas cessées de couler et James se précipita vers elle.

« Arrête de pleurer Lily, tout va bien, elle a compris ! Je lui ai tout expliqué ! » dit il en essuyant les larmes sur sa joue.

« Non, James, je vais partir, il faut que je parte, je ne veux pas vous gêner ! » dit Lily en se levant à l'instar de James qui l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Arrête Lily, je ne te laisserai pas partir, et tu ne nous gênes absolument pas ! Ma mère s'excuse même d'avoir été méchante avec toi tout à l'heure, reste s'il te plait ! » dit James précipitamment pour essayer de la convaincre alors qu'elle essayait de se défaire de sa poigne.

« Oh ! James ! » dit-elle en pleurant de plus belle.

James la prit dans ses bras et Lily s'y accrocha désespéramment. Elle ne savait plus que faire, c'était si dur… Pour James, cela semblait être si simple alors que pour Lily cela était une épreuve des plus difficiles. Jamais, elle n'arriverait à supporter cette situation, elle ne voulait pas gêner sa mère, ni même James. Non, il fallait qu'elle parte, mais elle se sentait si faible, si fragile…

« Je suis désolée… Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici, je…je ! Excuse-moi ! » dit-elle sa voix chargée de sanglots.

« Mais enfin arrête Lily, je te dis que tu es le bienvenu ! Ma mère est prête à t'aider aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra ! Tu es le bienvenu, Lily ! Je t'assure… » s'écria James en la regardant au fond des yeux comme pour la convaincre plus. « Je t'assure, reste… »

La voix de James se faisait douce et suppliante, Lily en versa même quelques larmes de plus. Elle le serra dans ses bras le plus qu'elle le put. Cela lui paraissait si sincère ! Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, comme s'ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait connu d'expérience plus bizarre ! James l'encerclait étroitement dans ses bras, son souffle chaud atterrissant dans ses cheveux alors que Lily avait posé sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et était sur la pointe des pieds tellement James était grand. Il tapota légèrement son dos avant de déclarer :

« Allez viens, ma mère nous a préparer un petit-déjeuner ! Met-ça, ce sont des vieux habits de ma mère. »

Lily acquiesça silencieusement et après s'être habillée, elle le suivit en dehors de sa chambre…

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

La cuisine se trouvait au rez de chaussée. Elle était moderne et incroyablement irréelle ! Elle n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle voyait de dos la mère de James qui s'affairait à préparer un petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit un tiroir qui paraissait des plus ordinaires pour Lily, elle faillit laisser échapper une exclamation en le voyant s'ouvrir à plus d'un mètre.

La mère de James se retourna en les entendant arriver et fit un sourire des plus tendres à Lily.

« Oh, bonjour Lily ! Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure je n'avais pas compris la situation, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas effrayée ! » dit-elle avec une mine inquiète.

« Maman ! Comment veux-tu qu'on ne soit pas effrayé quand tu es dans les parages ? » dit ironiquement James.

Il fut bientôt fouetté par le torchon de sa mère qui le regardait avec un regard sermonneur.

« Ne l'écoute pas il dit des bêtises ! » murmura-t-elle à Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lily en fut extrêmement touchée, c'était à ça que ressemblait une mère ? Elle n'avait connu que les paroles froides de ses surveillantes de dortoir à l'orphelinat. Elle aurait peut-être laissé couler quelques larmes par ce geste si spontané qu'avait eu la mère de James si elle n'avait pas voulu paraître ridicule.

« Assis-toi, je t'ai préparé quelques toasts. »

« Merci, madame. » murmura Lily pleine de reconnaissance et d'intimidation en se rendant compte qu'elle rentrait dans cette vie de famille.

« Oh, pas de madame avec moi ! Appelle-moi Animais ! **(Nda : se prononce Aniamaïs )** »

« Papa rentre quand ? » demanda James en avalant un bouchée de son toast à l'abricot.

« A midi, normalement ! Tu sais qu'en ce moment il enchaîne procès sur procès, et je pense qu'il sera encore en retard »

« Mon père est avocat. » précisa James à Lily qui acquiesça silencieusement.

Animais Potter essuyait mécaniquement la vaisselle en rêvassant. Elle était très belle pour une femme de son âge. Elle avait la peau légèrement halée d'une certaine origine espagnole. Ses yeux noisette étaient les mêmes que ceux de James ainsi que ses cheveux d'une teinte extrêmement noir, mais, elle, ne les avaient pas désordonnés comme ceux de James. Non, ils étaient lisses. Elle avait un nez droit et fin et des lèvres pleines. James lui ressemblait beaucoup, il avait les même yeux, le même nez, la même peau et la même couleur de cheveux mais tout ça en beaucoup plus masculin.

« Au fait Lily, les habits que je t'ai donné te vont ? » demanda Animais en sortant de sa rêverie, elle sourit légèrement en voyant que Lily avait du mettre une ceinture au dernier cran. « Oui, je vois, ils ne vont pas si bien. »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, ils conviennent parfaitement. »

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire du shopping pour Lily ce matin ! » déclara James.

« Oh non, non, James, je me débrouillerai t'inquiète pas ! » s'exclama Lily précipitamment.

« Je vous donnerai un peu de sous, mais je ne pourrai pas venir avec vous, j'ai du travail. » dit Animais en souriant.

« Oh, non, madame Potter, j'y arriverais très bien toute seule ! »

« Lily, ça me fait plaisir… » dit-elle en lui lançant un regard amusé.

Lily se tut, très touchée par cet acte de générosité.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

« Tu crois que ta mère m'aime bien ? » demanda Lily avec nervosité.

« Je pense qu'elle t'adore déjà ! » s'exclama James en souriant.

Ils étaient dans un bus qui était censé les emmener au centre commercial de Bromley. Lily essayait d'ignorer les regards que lui lançaient quelques jeunes en voyant ses habits. Son tee-shirt était beaucoup trop grand pour elle ainsi que son pantalon qui était à l'origine un panta-court. La mère de James était certes très belle, mais comme toutes les femmes de son âge elle avait prit un peu de poids et ses habits allaient en conséquence.

« Je suis pressé de te voir avec autre chose sur le dos que ces habits, ma mère a toujours eu des goûts horribles pour les vêtements ! » ria James.

« Les habits auraient pu être beau s'ils étaient mieux portés. » dit Lily en lui souriant.

James la contempla un moment, il était encore subjugué par la beauté de Lily, même avec ses habits trop larges pour elle, elle arrivait à être attirante. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, même ces vieux habits étaient bien portés par elle. James se fit violence pour ne plus penser à Lily vêtue seulement d'un tee-shirt. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu se contrôler la veille au soir quand il s'était glissé dans les draps à ses côtés. Il frissonna en repensant à ses longues jambes qui s'étaient collées aux siennes et à sa poitrine qui s'était appuyée à son torse.

Lily était la tentation incarnée.

« On ira voir des copains après ! Je te les présenterai ! » dit James pour se changer quelques peu les idées.

« D'accord. » dit Lily en appréhendant ce moment.

Le bus s'arrêta enfin à l'arrêt qu'ils voulaient et ils descendirent rapidement de ce bus à deux étages pour marcher dans le centre commercial couvert de Bromley. Alors que Lily se dirigeait vers les magasins aux prix faibles, James l'entraîna vers les magasins de marque.

« T'inquiète pas pour l'argent, mes parents ont largement les moyens. » murmura James en la promenant dans les rayons.

« Non, James je ne veux pas abuser de leur hospitalité même s'ils ont les moyens ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Bon alors on achète juste un pantalon ici et on va ailleurs après. » dit James avec un sourire rusé.

Il attrapa quatre ou cinq jean de la taille la plus petite qui existait et l'envoya les essayer. Elle ressortit de la cabine après quelques minutes alors que James attendait.

« Alors lequel te va ? » demanda James en voyant la pile de jean dans les bras de Lily.

« Tous mais je vais prendre celui… »

« Très bien » coupa James en les lui prenant des mains et en arrivant à la caisse.

Lily fronça des sourcils en découvrant ce qu'avait l'intention de faire James.

« James, arrête, tu m'avais dit qu'on en prendrait qu'un ! »

« J'ai décidé de t'offrir les autres avec mon argent, tu n'auras pas l'impression d'abuser de l'hospitalité de mes parents comme ça ! » sourit James ne prenant le ticket de caisse et le sachet plastique que lui donnait la caissière.

« James ne dépense pas d'argent pour moi ! » s'exclama Lily outrée.

Mais James ne l'écoutait plus, il se dirigeait de nouveau vers les cabines d'essayage.

« Mets en un, le pantalon de ma mère ne te va décidément pas. »

Lily prit un jean furieusement et entra dans la cabine alors que le sourire de James s'agrandissait.

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

Après avoir trouvé plusieurs hauts et sous-vêtements, cette fois-ci dans un magasin choisi par Lily, ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit inconnu à Lily. C'était une rue résidentielle à une dizaine de minutes de Bromley. Elle aperçut au loin trois jeunes garçons qui discutaient tranquillement sur un des bancs de l'arrêt de bus.

« Prongsie a ramené une fille a ce que je vois ! » sourit Sirius en faisant une accolade à son ami.

« Ouais, je vous présente Lily ! » dit James en continuant d'enlacer tour à tour les autres garçons en signe de bonjour.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur genre : » D'où tu sors une bombe pareille ? » auquel James répondit par un geste qui lui, voulait dire : « Je te raconterais plus tard ». **(Nda : Oh, les amis ! Pas besoins de mot pour ce comprendre !)**

« Et Lily, je te présente Sirius, Remus et Peter ! » déclara James en les montrant tour à tour.

« Salut les gars ! » lança Lily visiblement gênée.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait nullement James, non, elle ne connaissait qu'un côté de sa personnalité, mais ses amis, ses loisirs, ce qu'il aimait comme ce qu'il n'aimait pas lui étaient totalement inconnu. Et c'était à cet instant qu'elle aurait tout fait pour connaître qui il était vraiment.

« Au fait mec, j'ai ta… je veux dire le jean que tu m'avais prêté ! » dit Sirius mal à l'aise en lui tendant un sac plastique.

« C'est bon Sirius, elle peut savoir ! » dit James en sortant un tissu transparent du sachet.

« Oh ! » dit seulement Sirius avec un air visiblement étonné.

« C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! » murmura James à Lily « Elle est à moi, je l'avais prêté à Sirius hier, je te montrerai ce que ça fait quand on sera chez nous ! »

Lily acquiesça alors que Remus répéta avec une mine étonnée :

« Chez nous ? »

« Oh ! C'est une longue histoire » s'exclama James en essayant au plus vite de détourner le sujet. « Au fait vous avez vu le match de quidditch hier ? »

« Ouais, vieux ! T'as manqué quelque chose ! McMahon a marquer un but digne de rentrer dans l'histoire ! » s'exclama Peter en racontant le détail du lancer merveilleux du poursuiveur, avec frénésie.

Lily, elle, n'y comprenait vraiment rien avec ces histoires de « quittich ! » et à vrai dire cela lui faisait un peu peur quand elle entendit la description parfaite d'une blessure qu'avait eu un « tappeur » !

Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette cape ? Rendait-elle invisible comme son nom l'indiquait ? Si c'était le cas, Lily aurait rêvé pouvoir se promener partout sans qu'on puisse la voir. La magie ouvrait des portes à tellement de choses ! Elle soupira, elle se sentait vraiment bien, là, avec des garçons de son âge et les habits qu'elle portait étaient très beau, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu porter des vêtement aussi classes !

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec James ? » demanda Remus qui ne portait apparemment pas non plus le « quittich » dans son cœur.

« Heu…non, pas vraiment ! » avoua Lily avec un sourire gêné.

« Etonnant, il doit vraiment avoir confiance en toi s'il te parle de la cape ! Personne d'autre ne sait qu'il en a une à part nous ! » confia-t-il.

« Ah oui ? Et tu sais ce que ça fait exactement cette cape ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? » dit Remus en fronçant des sourcils.

« Heu…bien en fait, je…j'ai jamais été à une école sorcière, donc, j'y connais rien à la magie ! » murmura-t-elle gênée.

« Ah bon ? Et comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. » dit-elle alors que Remus acquiesçait.

« D'accord, en fait c'est une cape qui, quand tu la mets, elle te rend invisible ! Personne ne te vois mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es intouchable ! »

« Oh ! Je vois… » dit Lily impressionnée.« Tu l'as déjà utilisée ? »

« Oui, on l'utilise souvent à Poudlard. » dit Remus amusé par son ignorance.

« Ca doit être super ! » s'exclama alors Lily avec enthousiasme.

« Oui, elle nous a fait une belle réputation ! » ria Remus.

« Et, Poudlard comment c'est ? » demanda Lily qui commençait à appréciait de plus en plus Remus.

« Tu sais Lily, peut-être qu'on réussira à t'y faire entrer, ma mère m'en a parlé ce matin mais je ne savais pas si ça t'intéressait ! » répondit James, il avait finit de parler avec Sirius et Peter et ils écoutaient depuis peu leur conversation.

« Oh, tu crois que ce serait possible ? »

Lily était surprise par cette révélation. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle rentre à Poudlard ? Cette école de magie auquel elle s'était tant acharné auprès de ses éducateurs pour pouvoir y rentrer, mais en vain…

« A mon avis oui, tu aimerais ? » sourit James.

« Si j'aimerais ! » s'exclama-t-elle « bien-sûr… »

**SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS****SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBS**

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

La suite devra être plus croustillante mais ça ne veut pas dire que la relation entre Lily et James évoluera rapidement !

Je vous embrasse !

N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions sur des choses pas comprise !

SusyBones


End file.
